Shenae Grimes
Shenae Grimes-Beech (née Grimes; born October 24, 1989) is a Canadian actress. She portrayed the role of Annie Wilson on 90210, a spin-off of Beverly Hills, 90210. Prior to that she played Darcy Edwards on Degrassi: The Next Generation. She was also a recurring guest star on the series Naturally, Sadie, and had a cameo role in the horror film Scream 4. She portrayed the role of Lillian Crusher, the daughter of Wesley Crusher on both Star Trek: Victory and Star Trek: Valiant. Early Life Grimes was born in Toronto, Ontario. She has three siblings Aiden, Liam and Maya. She attended Forest Hill Public School for elementary school. She attended Forest Hill Collegiate Institute, along with her Degrassi co-star, Aubrey Graham (Drake). She interned at Toronto's Fashion Television as part of her high school education.2 Grimes attended City Academy, a private school for her last two years of high school. Career Beginning with a recurring role in 2004, Grimes became a lead character on Degrassi: The Next Generation in 2006, playing the role of cheerleader, Darcy Edwards. In 2008, Grimes left the series and Canada after being cast as Annie Wilson in 90210, the CW's spin-off of Beverly Hills, 90210. She also appeared in Picture This with her former Degrassi: The Next Generation co-star Lauren Collins and Ashley Tisdale and then in True Confessions of a Hollywood Starlet alongside singer JoJo. In 2009, Grimes was named one of the world's most beautiful people, without makeup, by People magazine.3 She also appeared in a music video for rock band Our Lady Peace's single "All You Did Was Save My Life".4 Grimes appears in the 2010 silent fashion short film Unzipped.5 She wrote and directed a 2010 music video for her song "Myself and I", which features an appearance by her 90210 co-star Ryan Eggold.6 She also participated in YouTuber Freddie Wong's video "Gun Size Matters".7 She made a cameo in the horror film Scream 4, released in April 2011. She joined the cast of the fanfiction series, Star Trek: Victory in the second season, replacing Hallie Kate Eisenberg and stay in the series until her character departed for Starfleet Medical Academy. Grimes made guest appearances in Victory before reprising her role on Star Trek: Valiant as the main character. In 2011, she traveled to Japan with her 90210 costars AnnaLynne McCord and Jessica Stroup to attend the Asia Girls Explosion (AGE) in Tokyo, after filming 90210's third season finale.9 Grimes was caught up in Japan due to the events of the tsunami and earthquakes. According to the actress, she was at Buddha's temple at the time when the earthquakes first occurred.10 Consequently, she started a campaign called "Spread The Heart" with the aim of supporting Japan by victim relief after the events of the tsunami and earthquakes. Many celebrities joined the campaign which later became a big movement.11 In May 2011, during her 90210 hiatus, she took a six-week internship at Teen Vogue in New York City. She stated that working as an editor for a fashion magazine has always been her dream.12 In the fall of 2011, she directed a music video for Megan & Liz's original song "Are You Happy Now?" to raise awareness about anti-bullying, in partnership with DoSomething.org. Category:Victory Actors Category:Valiant Actors Category:Actors from Canada